


Forbidden Love

by crimsondemons



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Kissing, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:49:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29655036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsondemons/pseuds/crimsondemons
Summary: Just a story of Hermione and Snape falling for each other.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Kudos: 17





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just found this old story, decided to publish it.

She sat between some willows and cried. Why had this letter have to be delivered now? Tomorrow will be the last and most important test in potion making and right now she can´t even concentrade on keeping calm.  
Her hands were shaking, she wrapped her arms around her legs, laying her head on her knees, her cries muffled from the fabrik of her jeans. Next to her in the soft moss lied the letter in which her mother had told her that her beloved grandma just had passed away.  
Hermione didn´t even care how late it got and the boys seemed to do other things than searching her.  
But she got found..  
“Miss Granger..” the deep baritone broke the silent and her muffled cries stopped for short, “didn´t you got told to be inside the castle after dusk? But always breaking the rules.. That´s our little Miss Granger..” Severus Snape sounded annoyed.  
“Shut up,” she barked. For a short moment she was shocked (even more than she´d already been) but did she really demand her teacher to shut up? – She did.  
Snape was surprised, too. Of course, she´d always been doing her own thing, knowing everything better. But she was always polite. Until now. The gGranger girl had turned around and looked him in the eyes. He was holding up his wand, using “Lumos” to light up the black night.  
He wanted to reply something mean but then he saw her eyes, they were all swollen and red from many cried tears. Instead of saying something he reached his hand out. Maybe he was often hard to his stundents, but he surely was not heartless.  
She looked suspiciously at her potions teacher.  
“Come on, Granger, you´ll get ill if you sit any longer here.” did his voice sound soft? She took his hand cautiously, with the other hand she grabbed the letter and he helped her to stay up. Hermione was shaking, her teeth chattered. Severus Snape let out a sigh and took off his robe, wrapping it around the lean body of the younger witch next to him.  
“Thank you, Sir,” Hermione hummed. They wandered back to the castle.  
In his room Snape let her sit down on an armchair. She still held that crumbled paper in her hands.  
“What do we have here, Miss Granger?” he reached out for the paper. She angrily flashed her eyes at him.  
“If you´re wanting to give me a punishment, Sir, do it.. But this letter is something,” she snivled, “personal..” Again tears ran down her cheeks. He didn´t know what to do. If she would have cried in his class he´d have said something mean, sarcastic.  
But they weren´t in class. It was in the middle of a dark, cloudless and cold autumn night and the most stubborn but also best student he ever had sat in his armchair, crying.  
“What happened, Miss Granger?” he asked again.  
Did he just sound nice? Hermione was surprised, but she handed him –with a shaking hand- the letter.  
He unfolded the paper, read it, folded it again and gave it back to her. He reached into one of the many pockets of his robes and took out a handkerchiev which he handed to the young witch.  
“Thank you,” she sniveld.  
He stared into her big, brown and oh so very innocent eyes. Then he turned around and walked over to his tall cupboard. His fingers traced over all the vials filled with different potion which the cupborad contained. Finally he found the one that he´d been looking for. He took it out and closed the cupboard silently.  
But when he had returned to the young witch, he found her sleeping in his armchair. Her eyes still looked swollen and she looked sad. Still her fingers were wrapped around the letter.  
His eyes wandered over her young body. She had a quite good shape wich he had never really recognized all the years. Her brown curls fell soft over her shoulders.  
Suddenly a warm prickling feeling spread through his chest. He gasped genuinely bewildered. He reached out his hand, stroking softly with his fingers over her cheek. Her light tanned skin felt soft under his fingers. A smile spread across her lips.  
Not exactely knowing why, he leaned down and planted a soft kiss on her forehead.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey – well, I don't know  
Where I've been.  
I finally realise  
The kind of state I'm in.  
I will see  
I'm gonna trust in me.  
I've come to realise  
All the things I need  
[Flying Circus/Nothing To Hide]

When Hermione woke up the next morning she laid in her bed. What –of course- is nothing special when you wake up, because everyone –even witches- are sleeping in their beds. But in her case it was strange, because she remembered being in the private rooms of her potions master Pfrofessor Snape late the last evening.   
And that was it. Not more and not less. She had no idea how she had returned to her bed. Slowly she stood up and walked towards her large mirror. Her reflection looked tired, the brown curls were a mess and she still wore her uniform which was crumbled now from sleeping in it. Did Snape take her back to her room? Did he do something else than taking her back? Her reflection looked unsure and a slightly scared.   
“Keep calm. He´s your potions master. He´s a Slytherin. Why should he do something? Moreover he doesn´t like me,” her reflection nodded in content. Yes, that made totally sense. Though.. he had been very gentleman-llike yesterday. Why didn´t he shout at her? She obviously had overgone some serious rules.. She shook her head, “however.. Look that you get dressed, breakfast is in twenty minutes and you look totally messy..” 

He always was the first who came to breakfast and the one who left it first. Wrapping his dark robes around his shoulders, Severus Snape entered the dining room and walked over to his place where his breakfast stood already. But this morning he wasn´t hungry. His heart stung. “No, it wasn´t the right thing to let the house-elves bring the witch back to her room,” whispered his inner voice that always came up in the totally wrong moments, “you could have felt her, her warm and surely soft skin under your fingers.. When will you get such a chance again?” the voice continued.   
He gave his best to ignore the voice. Though, maybe it was right. How long had he been waiting for that? Having her close to him. Hermione was always difficult to handle. She didn´t like the Slytherins and he knew that. Again his heart stung. Why was he still thinking about her? His lips tingled, the sensation of her skin still laid on them. Letting out a deep and sad sight, Severus Snape began to eat his breakfast which consisted of an cooked egg, one slice of bread with smoked salmon and two apples. He didn´t eat it all and left the room as quick as possible so he wouldn´t see a certain witch, it was too early in the morning for that.  
Back in his classroom he prepared all the thing for the first class this morning. Some 2nd years which he found overly annoying.


	3. Chapter 3

So here we are  
With all we wanted   
[Flying Circus/Open Up]

Something was going terribly wrong. Hermione Granger´s potion looked and smelled terrible – for the first time she had bad luck what mixing potions belonged. And she had to blame it on herself. She wasn´t concentrated. Her thoughts wandered around.. Her dead granny, the confusing last evening. Snape. She looked up, glancing at her potions master who sat at his desk, writing something.   
He was so dark, mysterious, beautiful. She cought her breath. “Did you just think beautiful?” shrieked the voice inside her head. Hermione lowered her gaze on the black kettle with her potion again. The potion was beyong remedy which in fact was driving her mad. But there wasn´t enough time anymory for mixing a new one. Her eyes welled up with tears of anger and sadness. It was too much, all the stuff the last time had been too much.   
“Miss Granger,” Severus had started to stroll through the rows checking the potions, “what is that?” He pointed at the potion inside her kettle. She looked up, “My potion, Professor, and as you can see I didn´t turn out to be a perfect one this time,” she hissed.   
“You know what that means, Miss Granger?” he drawled calmly. The Granger girl didn´t answer him, her brown eyes were locked with his and she was waiting unpatiently.   
“Detention, Miss Granger. You will be going to brew the potion again,” he commanded, then turned on his heel and walked away. His inner voice was surprisingly silent.   
The rest of the class left but the Granger girl had to stay.   
“Though I actually won´t admit it, I expected you to brew the best potion, Miss Granger,” he slowly walked her way up to her and the terrible mixture in her kettle.   
“Empty that!” She stared at Snape´s mouth admiring the way he formed every syllable so gracefully. “Stop it!” the voice inside her head hissed. But she couldn´t, somehow his dark aura attracted her more than she had actually thought. His dark hair nearly reached to his shoulders, he hold his robes close around his tall, lean body and his dark eyes had this sparkling which she had never seen in them before.   
He could see her breath fasten as she did like he wanted. With some quick stroke of works she had emptied the kettle and put it back to its place. Then he went back to his place, sitting down behind his desk and watching as she remade the potion. Her curls were a little bit messy and the uniform seemed to be tighter than it´s been the other days. Bending forward she searched something in the drawers underneath the place where she had to brew the potion. Her skirt was tight and he gulped knowing that he should better look away, but he couldn´t. When she stood up again her gaze wandered to him, surprised to find him looking at her Hermione blushed. He dropped the gaze and worked on grading some exams. 

“I.. I think I´m done, Professor,” Hermione broke the silence after some time. This time the potion seemed to be as it should. Snape had walked up next to her, bending over the kettle, breathing in the scent of her potion.   
“Seems like you are,” he drawled locking his eyes with hers. Again there was this sparkling which made her sheer nervous. She bit her lower lip.   
“Am.. am I dismissed now, Professor?” she asked anxiously. He stood so near that she was able to smell his scent, dark, smoky and a tangy.   
Her deep hazelnut-brown eyes confused him and his heart stumbled.   
“Not yet,” his voice sounded softer than planned, “put some of the potion in a vial, please.” He opened one of the drawers, he took out a vial and handed it to her. Her figers touched his softly and he breathed in sharply. Her eyes flickered surprised, but she did as she got told and filled some potion into the vial.   
He was so near, she felt like her heart would burst every minute. Her hands shook and she spilled some potion over her hand.   
“Ouch,” tears filling her eyes.   
“Damn, Granger,” he murmured, grabbing her arm und pulling her to a sink where he let flow cold water over her hurt hand. She felt warm under his hand.

“You .. are still holding my arm, Professor..” Hermione mentioned a while after the burning redness on her hand had gone. He looked confused.   
“What?”   
“My arm. You are still holding it,” she repeated, moving her arm this time.   
“Oh,” he looked down on his hand, her arm, then his eyes turned back to hers.  
It knocked on the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that I hear ourselves saying the words that we both want to hear - oh  
Without the other one asking for it, There’s no need for fear – oh  
[Flying Circus/Turn The Wheel]

Snape let her arm go.   
„You´re dismissed now, Granger,“ he grumbled. The Granger girl packed her stuff and left his classroom.   
Mrs Sprout stepped in, bringing him the fresh ingredients he needed for the potion he planned to brew now. He nodded in her direction and waited until also she had left.   
“And yet you let another chance go..” the voice inside his head mused. Snape let out a resignated sigh and payed his attention on brewing his quite personal potion.   
“So that´s your plan?” the voice sounded surprised, “well, what else…” it added. 

“Hermione, what is going on? Did you got detention?” Ron had found the girl walking alone through the corridors jelling at some of the pictures. She seemed thoughfully and outraged.  
“This goddamn man,” she hissed, “let me brew the whole potion again.”   
“What?” Ron asked surprised, stroking with one hand his reddish hair out of his face. Hermione murmured something.   
“You.. can always talk to me, you know?” Ron laid one hand on her arm. He laid it there on her arm – Hermione flinched.   
“Are you alright?” Ron´s voice sounded worried.   
“Yeah, I´m fine,” she murmured, “would you mind leaving me alone?”   
“Women..” Ron whispered confused as he walked away, leaving Hermione alone. Her feet brought her to the library by themselves. It was late and there weren´t no longer other people in the library. She sat down in a corner, studying some old books about potions. Maybe she´d find something there. With “Lumos” her wand spent enough light to read through the old recipes and instructions.   
Suddenly she heard steps and whispered “Nox!” right before they came further towards her, the light of the other´s wand flickered. With bated breath she waited for the other mage to pass by. But the person stopped right in front of her. Fearful she stared into the light.   
“Granger,” one dark drawl. Hermione gasped. It was Snape!   
“What are we looking for .. in the middle of the night?” he bent down to her, holding his wand over the old pages of the book she just had opened.   
His breath stopped for one moment, then he mused “Love potions? That´s what you´re searching? And then? Will you brew it as bad as the potion today? The poor person you want make you love..”   
Why was he like that? Sure, the last part had been sarcastic, but he didn´t seem to be angry with her for wandering around again. And why was it him again who had found her?   
“This is the section for love potions..” she whispered, “which means you are looking for one, too..”   
His black eyes flickered.   
“Don´t be reckless, Hermione!” reminded his dark baritone the young witch.   
“Why not, Professor? What is going on with you the last time? You are not angry with me, you don´t yell at me. You´ve found me two times outside my room in the middle of the night and you don´t take even one single point from Griffindor. Is that even you, Professor Snape?” she hissed. “Dear god, he will kill you,” whispered the voice inside her head.   
But he was silent. The first time in her life she saw Severus Snape, potions master and head teacher of Slytherin silent.   
It confused him as much as her. What should he tell her? Her brown eyes sparkled provoking. He sat down, still rejoining her stare.   
“You are different, too..” he finally stated, “we´re searching for the same thing..”  
“The love of each other?”   
Hermiones eyes widened and a deep red blush spread over her cheeks. Did she just.. Oh god, she had. In awe she turned her face away, but Snape had grabbed her chin, turning her face gently back to his.   
“You meant it like you said it, right?” the sombre baritone had turned into a mellow whisper.   
His face was so near hers, his gloomy eyes locked with her hazelnut-brown ones. Hermione didn´t know what to do other than nod. Yes, she meant it like that. She was also aware of the fact that now he just might turn around, after taking at least twenty points from Gryffindor and giving her a month of detention.   
But instead of all these things she had imagined in just a few seconds, she felt his smooth lips on hers. Instinctively her kiss got more passionate, not wanting this dark, tall man to turn away. Hermiones hands grabbed the seam of his robes and pulled him closer to herself.   
He couldn´t believe it. Gasping in their kiss he looked at her.   
“Why?”  
“Why not?”  
“Answering with a counter-question isn´t very polite, Miss Granger,” he told her, planting kisses on her cheeks and nose. How long had he been waiting for this to happen? More than long enough – he had been admiring her for at least six month now. Not her body, this attraction hadn´t gotten to his attention for far too long. No, he loved her mind, her smartness, the way how reckless and yet deliberating she was. It had taken some time for him to admit that this mudblood was by far more gifted than most of the wizards he knew. He hated to admit it.   
He hadn´t moved his hands, knowing that he shouldn´t even kiss his student.  
“You shouldn´t do this,” he murmured.   
“I shouldn´t even be here..” reminded the Granger girl him.   
“But you are,” Severus whispered, “and that´s not good. For neither of us..”   
“Why do you have such a negative attitude?” the Granger girl asked him, lifting her hand to gingerly stroke his cheek. He let her, but did not answer her question. Instead he pulled her into another ravenous kiss. He gently bit down on her lower lip, evoking a moan from the girl. Her hands clawed into his hair, pulling him needfully closer.


	5. Chapter 5

The dining hall was filled with all the students of the four houses. Breakfast at Hogwards. It was noicy, everyone was talking with friends or thanking their owls for the post.  
Harry and Ron had been talking about the next Quidditch match when Hermione entered the room, she walked to her place between the boys and sat down. Of course he was there, sitting at the teachers table, eating his breakfast, Hermion felt her heartbeat fasten.  
“Morning,” she mumbled towards the two boys.  
“Morning,” the boys answered her.  
“Are you okay, you seemed a little bit confused yesterday..” Ron asked her. Her head spun around.  
“Y-yesterday?” pictures were coming up in the head of the young witch. Snape, the library..  
“I .. I think I´m alright..” she nodded - convincing herself, too. But her heart beat too fast.  
She grabbed the Daily Prophet and did as if she was concentrated reading, but her thoughts were a mess. Had it really happened? Again she looked up to the table where the teachers sat. A certain teacher answered her stare. She blushed and looked down in the newspaper again. Yes, it had happened.. 

Snape recognized that the Granger girl still seemed confused. When he had answered he gaze her cheeks had turned scarlet and she seemed too excited to really eat something. He rolled his eyes. The Granger girl obviously seemed like she´d fallen in love with him.  
Standing up Snape threw one last gaze at her then turned away and left the dining hall. Why had he done it? “Be ause you wante her..” whispered the voice inside his head, “and now she´s yours..” He let out a deep side as he walked fastly through the cold dungeons to his classroom. Thinking of her and the last night let a warm feeling spread through his chest and drawed a smile on his lips. Shakung his head he tried to shake away these feeling, too. But it didn´t work.  
“And you are hers,” sneered his inner voice. He sweepingly opened the door and entered the classroom where his first class already sat on their places.


End file.
